


Yerim and the Ghost Gang

by gowonscalp



Category: LOONA (Korea Band)
Genre: Gen, Ghost gang, Ghosts, gang gang gang, im shit at writing ik, poor yerim just wants to hydrate at night but these ghosts keep appearing, they're poltergeists, this has been sitting in my drafts since halloween rip, yerim and yeojin are the only humans in this fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-22
Updated: 2019-12-26
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:21:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21888841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gowonscalp/pseuds/gowonscalp
Summary: Yerim moves into a new house and suddenly gains the ability to see and feel ghosts.
Kudos: 21





	1. encounters

The sight of a floating cushion, tv remote, and plushies would freak anyone out. Well, except for Yerim. The purple-haired girl had gotten used to the chaotic sight of her stuff floating around the house.

Ever since she moved into her new house, she somehow gained the ability to see and detect ghosts. Yerim remembers her first encounter with them...

She was grabbing a glass of water late at night when she heard movement behind her. And being the scaredy-cat that she is, she ran upstairs to lock herself inside her room. Yerim placed her glass down on the floor and closed the door behind her. From the corner of her eye, she caught a glimpse of golden hair through the dim lighting in her room.

"U-Uhm... h-hello?" Yerim said, her voice shaking in fear. **"You dumbass, why would you do that?"** She heard someone say. The person(?) had a high-pitched voice and a soft tone to it, completely contrasting from the insult they just threw at her. 

"Excuse me. Did you call me a dumbass?" She scoffed and turned around to see a blonde-haired standing with crossed arms. The girl had a medieval dress on, and a crown was sitting on the top of her head. "Yes, and what about it?" The other girl said as she raised an eyebrow, "I was just looking out for you, that's literally what gets people killed in horror movies!"

"But horror movies aren't real-" Yerim jumps from the loud laughter the other girl released just now, she was clutching her stomach and wiping an imaginary tear away on the corner of her eye. "Ah.. you amuse me, _human_." The realization hits her hard as soon as she heard the blonde say 'human.'

"Oh... so you're a g-ghost??" Yerim asks her; the other girl could sense denial in her tone, which made her smirk grow larger.

"Took you long enough to realize. Let me introduce myself; I'm Princess Gowon Diana Farley the III." The ghost said while flashing the terrified girl, an amused smile. Yerim stares at her with a confused look in her face. The cogs in her brain are slowly turning and processing the information she received just now.

“You’re a princess??” She asked, disbelief laced in her voice. The princess rolls her eyes and sits on her bed, “Do I look like a liar to you? A castle used to be here in the 15th century, and this cute little chamber of yours used to be my bathroom.”

“My room used to be a what-“

“She’s speaking the truth.” Another voice chimes in to their conversation. Yerim looks down to see a raven-haired girl float up through her bedroom floor before sitting next to Gowon. “I also lived in the castle with her as her knight. I’m Olivia, by the way.”

“HOLD UP…” The bewildered girl raised her hand to catch the two ghosts' attention, “How many of you are in here?” Yerim asked them.

Gowon looks at Olivia with a worried look, and the latter shrugs, “There’s 10 of us living here.”

And thus it begins, the story of Yerim and her ghost gang.


	2. encounters pt.2

After Yerim's encounter with Olivia and Gowon, the other ghosts started to appear one by one. The third ghost she met was named "Hyunjin," she encountered the ghost late at night while grabbing a midnight snack. Hyunjin was happily going through Yerim's refrigerator and suddenly stopped after feeling the human's presence beside her. "H-Hi! I was looking for food. I haven't eaten anything in days." The ghost said while waving at the other girl. Yerim nodded and casually passed by her to grab a glass of water, but she felt a new presence behind her.

"Liar!" A deep voice pops up from behind Yerim. She jumped at the sudden noise and turned around to see another girl glaring at Hyunjin.

Hyunjin rolled her eyes and glared back at the other ghost girl. "I'm not lying, Heejin. I haven't eaten anything in days, and my stomach hurts!" She said before clutching her grumbling stomach to prove her point. "See? It hurts! I can't stand it anymore!" The other girl scoffed and folded her arms, "Well news flash dumbass! You're cursed to feel hunger for the rest of your ghost life! Also, you should be ashamed because you know damn well that piece of bread is going to fall on the floor once you try to take a bite off of that."

Yerim's ears perked up at the new piece of information she received, "Oh, so you guys are cursed-"

"WELL I'M FUCKING HUNGRY, I DON'T CARE," Hyunjin said as she aggressively took a bite on the bread. Yerim and Heejin grimaced while they watched the piece of bread pass down the girl's translucent body. The three girls stare at the food that flopped on the floor. The hungry ghost's face morphed into devastation when her stomach grumbled loudly again. "IT FREAKING HURTS I HATE IT-"

"HYUNJIN IF YOU DON'T STOP BITCHING AROUND IN THE KITCHEN I'LL BEAT YOUR ASS!" A loud voice down the hallway made the two spirits tense up and immediately vanish in thin air.

Yerim sighed in relief after seeing the two ghosts disappear and went back to grabbing her precious glass of water. "Thank god, those two idiots are gone-" She heard someone say down the hallway. The human turned around to see a shadow right in front of her. "Ah!" Yerim yelped and accidentally spilled water on the floor. "Oh, I'm sorry!" Yerim looked up to see a short-haired woman grabbing a rag and wiping the floor for her. "Sorry if I scared you, Yerim. I didn't realize I was in the human realm." She said and threw the wet rag on the sink. The other girl awkwardly smiled and muttered a small 'thank you.' to the spirit.

"It's no problem! You can call me Haseul. If those two bother you again at night, you can call my name, and I'll be there in no time!" "Yes, I'll take note of that. But you don't have to, to be honest." "No! It's okay! Those two need to learn how to shut their mouths from time to time. They even argue in the ghost realm, and it's so annoying!"

"… There's a ghost realm?"

"Oh, yeah! We stay there most of the time." Haseul said and saw the bread that Hyunjin took a bite on. She frowned in disgust and kicked the piece of food away from them, "Sorry about Hyunjin too, she's 'hangry' most of the time." "No, no, it's okay. I have one question though, are the other ghosts that live here are cursed too?" Yerim asked Haseul. The short-haired girl hummed and scratched her chin, "Yeah, the ghosts here are cursed in some way. We're stuck in this house forever." She shrugged. 

"I'm sorry-"

"You don't have to apologize! It's more fun in the human realm than the ghost realm! It's a bit disappointing that I won't be able to eat cheese anymore, though." Haseul pouted and looked at Yerim with wide eyes.

"Right—you have to go back to bed! Humans need sleep to grow!" The ghost disappeared in thin air after wishing her a good night. Yerim stood there for a moment after downing the remaining water inside the glass cup.

Morning came by quickly, and so did the smell of burnt food as it reached the sleeping girl's nostrils. Yerim immediately jumped out of bed after hearing the smoke alarm go off. "GOWON WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" Someone screamed from the kitchen. "Oh no, not the kitchen again." The purple-haired girl groaned before running downstairs. She was greeted by the sight of a redhead panicking and Gowon setting fire to the frying pan.

"Um. Cooking? I've always wanted to try it." Gowon casually said as she stirred the overcooked meat around the pan. "Does this look okay to you, Yerim? I tried to copy those MasterChef dishes I saw on the television once!" The blonde girl asked and showed the other girl the burnt remains of the poor meat.

"You cooked it a little too much…" Yerim smiled at the other girl and turned off the stove. "That's enough cooking for today. You can practice next time when I'm awake." She said to Gowon. "Okay!" The princess nodded enthusiastically before vanishing into the ghost realm.

"Wow! You're a lifesaver! I thought this house was going to burn down for real." The redhead girl told her with a bright smile on her face. "You know, Gowon usually scares away this house's previous owners, but you're cool!" Yerim nodded and matched the bright smile on the other girl's face. She was happy that the ghosts liked her, even though all of them are a pain in the ass. "By the way, my name's Jiwoo! See you around the house, I guess." Jiwoo said before jumping and going back into the ghost realm.

The purple-haired girl grabbed the burnt frying pan and tried to scrape off the charred meat stuck on the once non-stick pan. She was diligently scraping the last bits of meat on the pan, but she got interrupted by the loud buzzing of her phone. Yerim set the kitchen utensils down and answered the phone in her pocket.

"Hello? Yeojin?"

"Hey, Yerim! I'm bored as fuck today!"

"Watch your language, Yeo!"

"Sorry- I'm freaking bored, man! I'm coming over right now!"

"What? No, don't come over yet!"

"Too late. I'm already at your front door. OPEN UP!" She flinched at her friend's loud voice through the phone. Yerim sighed and hung up the phone before opening the front door for her best friend. Yeojin smiled brightly before running towards Yerim to give her a hug.

"Woah, your new place is neat!" The smaller girl said before running towards the couch, precisely where Olivia is sitting right now. The terrified ghost watched Yeojin run towards her at a fast speed.

"Yeo!" Her best friend stopped running and turned around. Olivia looks at her with a relieved smile on her face. "What?" Yeojin asked Yerim. The purple-haired girl doesn't answer her; instead, she gave her a weird smile, "Yerim, are you okay? You're acting weird and shit."

"Language!"

"Okay, geez. Why did you shout my name?" Yeojin rolled her eyes and folded her arms. Yerim smiles again and points at the burnt frying pan placed on the sink.

"I burnt my food earlier, so I wanted to ask you if you could help me cook breakfast." She hated lying, but she had to do it for the sake of her friends and Yeojin's sanity, of course. "Pfft! What? You ? Burning your food? Impossible!" Her friend looked at her in disbelief. Yerim pouted, knowing that it would be effective on the other girl.

"Please?"

"Oh, wait, you're serious…?"

"Yes." She said while flashing her puppy eyes on the younger girl. "Fine." Yeojin groaned and dragged herself towards the kitchen where Yerim was at.


End file.
